Eternity
by Caerylin
Summary: Mi/L set before season 3. something unexpected.
1. Default Chapter

Eternity 

ANOTHER ~EmeraldRain FAN FICTION. 

Written 7th February 2003 

Liz sat silently on her balcony. She'd just been sent to her room after having an argument with her mother. It hadn't been intentional, the argument, but a few nasty comments and it was well and truly going. However, the outcome had been much to Liz' relief. Seclusion was exactly what she wanted tonight. With her Dido cd playing quietly she let her thoughts flow with the cool night breeze that was blowing her hair around her face. She'd been getting raised eyebrows and conserned looks everywhere over the last few days. Apparently her behaviour wasn't adding up to the perky, friendly version everyone had of her in their heads. Well... tough. Let them think something was wrong. She simply couldn't muster an ounce of care on the subject. Her life just wasn't what she wanted it to be. Why should she worry about other people's opinions when she had enough trouble worrying about her own? 

Footsteps sounded on the ladder to her balcony and she inwardly groaned. It was probably Max wanting to know why she didn't want to go to a movie with him tomorrow. Much to her surprise it wasn't Max who jumped onto her balcony, but Michael. 

Her eyes flickered over him briefly while her surprise registered. He wore all black. Black boots, black jeans which snugly fitted his lean frame, and a black tank showing more flesh than normal. The black was offset with the simple silver bands on his hands and the dog tags around his neck. 

Liz got to her feet as Michael lit a cigarette. "What are you doing here Michael? It's late." He slid a smirk in her direction followed by a cloud of smoke. "I could ask what you're doing out on your balcony, considering you've just informed me that it's late, but I'll cut the crap. Max's freaking out. He thinks you're sick." She should've expected that answer. It was like Max to send Michael. It was his version of giving her space. 

"I'm not sick, I just don't feel like going out with him tomorrow, now if you don't mind, I'm tired. Goodnight Michael." Liz knew she was being unfair and terribly short with Michael, but his presence made her uncomfortable. She turned her back to him and started to climb through her window. She hadn't gotten far however when his hand stopped her. He pulled her around to face him and she felt her discomfort grow when she realised they were standing nearly nose to nose. 

"What's the matter Elizabeth?" His voice came out a gently whisper and her name seemed to roll off his tongue. She stood blinking at him. Unsure whether his grip on her arm held her there or whether it was the simple fact that her legs didn't want to move. 

"Michael. Let me go." Her voice was shaky, and barely a whisper but she felt his grip loosen to a touch. 

"I will, when you tell me what the matter is." She couldn't meet his eyes and the fact alarmed her. 

"Just tell Max I'm fine. You've done your job Michael, you've seen me, now please go." 

"I'm not asking for Max's benefit. And I won't leave until you tell me the truth. Don't lie to me Elizabeth. Don't tell me you're fine." Liz started to squirm, to try and move away from him. He backed off a little to give her room and she walked to the corner the farthest distance from him. "I have no reason to lie Michael. Nothing is wrong." Suddenly she felt him behind her. She could smell the scent of him, hear the gentle rustle of his clothing and, as she looked out into the night she could even feel the gentle breeze of his breath kiss her hair. 

"Liz..." She ignored him. "Elizabeth..." He put his hand on her wrist again and raised an eyebrow when she jerked it away, almost violently. "Is it something I've said or done? Did I upset you?" She didn't realise that she was gently shaking her head until Michael continued. "Then what Liz? I want to help..." 

Liz pushed him away and headed back towards her window. "You can't help" She snapped at him wishing he'd give up and leave. But he didn't and once more she wasn't able to make it to the window. He swung her around to face him again as he tenderly brushed a few strands of hair off her face. 

"Please tell me Elizabeth...." His softly spoken request shattered her remaining restraint and she threw herself against his body, capturing his lips in a kiss. She pulled back before his shock wore off and, grabbing his hand she placed it at the pulse point on her neck so he could feel the pace of her heartbeat. "That's what's wrong Michael. I'm falling in love with you." The silence stretched between them for minutes, Michael's hand still resting on Liz's neck as he processed his thoughts. Neither Liz nor Michael breaking the staring match they'd fallen into until Michael pushed her back, slamming her against the wall as his lips came back to hers. With hands wandering and tongues clashing, Liz moaned at the pressure of Michael's body against hers. 

When they eventually broke for air Michael grew serious, But as he drew up the courage to ask the inevitable questions Liz placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Stay tonight. Please Michael, I don't want to be alone." Michael nodded his consent and Liz, taking his hand, led him through her window into her room. 

A silence stretched between them as Liz locked her bedroom door and turned the light out. The moonlight from the window filled the room with a bluish-white light. Flickering a nervous gaze to Michael, she smiled at his presence in her room. Liz moved closer to him and, gingerly taking the bottom of his tank in her shaking fingers, she pulled it over his head. Michael licked his suddenly dry lips as her fingers brushed the snaps on his jeans. He bit his lip to suppress the moan trying to force it's way out as the snaps came undone and his jeans slipped down his legs. Kicking off his shoes and his jeans, he stood in front of her is silk boxers and a shaky smile. Liz let her gaze flow over Michael's body and her pulse doubled as she experimentally ran her hands over his lightly tanned chest. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath as her hands moved to the top of his boxers. Michael decided it was time to return the favour and so, stilling her hands before they drove him any closer to insanity he kissed her and undid the buttons on her shirt, kissing each inch of flesh he exposed. It was her turn to moan as her skirt slid down to the floor and his gently fingers undid the clasp on her bra. She helped him slide it down her arms to join the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the floor. Heavy breaths filled the air as Michael gazed at the young woman standing in front of him. He'd long thought about a moment when he would have her in his arms. Somehow that thought brought him back to reality. 

Pulling her flush against him, holding her in his arms as he forced himself to calm down. This was simply too important to rush. 

"Elizabeth..." His voice was rough, sending chills down her spine. She didn't bother to pull away and look at him, doubting she could stand to be separated from him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you done this before?" She clung tightly to him as she slowly shook her head. Taking a deep breath, Michael pulled away from her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her eyes filled with emotion. "We're not going to do this tonight." She opened her mouth to protest but he covered it with his own and sent their thoughts spiralling downwards in another kiss. 

"I want this more than you can possibly imagine, but when we do this there has to be no room for regrets. I could handle regrets from anyone but you. This is special Elizabeth. What we have is going to be great. We don't need to rush it ok?" Her smile lit up the room as Michael pulled her to him for another kiss. She pulled him towards her bed and shyly said "I still want you to stay Michael." He returned her smile and lay down next to her, pulling her tight against his chest, body against body. They closed their eyes to let sleep come. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a tender whisper, 'Goodnight Elizabeth.' and she realised she never wanted to spend a night without him ever again. 

Morning crept through Liz's window, a gently trail of sunlight kissing her face as Michael watched on. He'd seen Liz sleep before. There had been nights when he'd sat on her balcony all night watching her, needing reassurance that no matter what alien crisis they were in the middle of, she was safe. But this was infinitely different. She'd ask him to stay with her. The thought made him smile and pull her closer to him. 

Liz yawned and stretched a little, finally opening her eyes to look at Michael. She brushed a couple loose strands of hair from his face, amazed at how beautiful he was. 

"Hey..." Her voice was a little rough and hoarse with sleep but it sent shivers through Michael. 

"Hey yourself...." Michael's left hand rested on her naked him and as he absently rubbed her side she couldn't fight the giggle that escaped her lips. 

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, well... it's not funny as such. I just love the feel of your rings on my body... it.. ah... It kinda turns me on..." 

The blush grew on Liz's face as Michael quirked an eyebrow at her. It was enough to break what little tension remained in the room. Michael rolled on top of her and kissed her as if it'd been years since his last opportunity. 

A solid knock sounded on her bedroom door, startling both the young lovers. 

"Get up Lizzy, you're late. Max is here to pick you up already." The footsteps faded back up the hallway but Liz and Michael were too intently focused on each other. 

"We should get up baby..." He kissed her once more, then pushed himself away to sit on the edge of the bed with his back facing her as he slipped his jeans on. 

"What are we going to do about Max, Michael? And Maria?" The panic grew in Liz's voice as a harsh sigh fell from Michael's lips. 

"Liz, if you regret what's happened between us in the last 12 hours then tell me now and I'll leave this room pretending I'd never been here..." Tears shimmered in her eyes as she heard the emotion in Michael's voice. He believed that Liz was regretting being with Michael, that she wanted to run back to Max, and she knew then and there that if that was what she wanted Michael would let her go. Moving behind him she sat up on her knees and laced her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't regret anything Michael. I can't tell you how amazing it was to wake up with you this morning, I don't want Max, I just don't know how to tell him that I'm falling in love with his best friend that's all. They'll both hate us Michael. Both of them." 

He moved to face her, the relief shining in his eyes. He caught her lips once more, moaning into her mouth as his roughened hands found her naked breasts with a gently touch. 

"we'll deal with them in time honey. We'll leave it alone for today, ok?" She nodded briefly before stealing another kiss. 

"I've got to go before Max or your parents find me here." She began to protest but he kissed her hungrily instead. 

"Don't worry, Max always picks me up after he gets you. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He kissed her again, threw the rest of his clothes on and slipped out the window just as Max climbed up the ladder to her balcony. 

"Michael? What are you doing here?" 


	2. Eternity Chapter Two

"Maxwell..." Michael stood speechless infront of his brother, friend and king. He had two options. He could tell Max the truth or he could lie.  
  
"Should I be worried about something Michael?" The good natured smile that crept on Max's face made the decision easy. Max trusted him.  
  
"Nah, just getting Dr Parker in there to help me with something. Forgot i had an essay due."  
  
"Is she ready then? We've got to get going or we'll be late." Michael didn't miss the questioning glance Max threw him. It'd been a poor excuse. Michael had never cared about schoolwork before... why should he suddenly care now?  
  
"Someone talking about me?" Liz emerged wearing snug black jeans and a lime coloured singlet top. Michael's attention focussed on the smile playing on her lips. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her look that happy. He found it unbelieveable that he might be the reason for it's presence.  
  
"Yeah, we were just saying that we have to get going. You ready?" Liz nodded to Max and followed him down the ladder aware of Michael right behind her.   
  
The day passed quietly, no-one noticing the shy glances Liz made towards Michael, or the desire filled looks Michael passed her remembering the night they'd shared. Max was annoying Liz when Michael walked up to them. Happy to just be in her presence Michael said nothing to disturb the conversation Liz and Max were having, but as soon as Michael approached Liz's gaze fell on him and didn't move.   
  
"Liz i just don't understand why you don't want to go out with me tonight." Liz sighed and turned back towards Max.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, but the truth is i don't want to go out with you anymore. I don't have the feelings i used to have for you and i haven't for a long time. You can't pretend that you haven't noticed..."  
  
"I don't believe you Liz... You love me. You told me you'd always love me. You can't take something like that back!"  
  
"I'm sorry Max" Liz shot Michael a glance and walked away. Max became aware of Michael's presence and shot him an angry gaze.  
  
"You knew she was going to break up with me didn't you? You went to see her last night for me... She told you and that's why you were there this morning... you were trying to change her mind weren't you?"  
  
"No Maxwell... I'm sorry. She didn't tell me. She's been so unhappy lately.. maybe this is for the best?"  
  
The look Max gave him sent shivers down his spine. It was so raw, so angry.  
  
"I won't even justify that with an answer. I'll make her regret this." With that he stomped away.   
  
Michael shook his head as Max walked away, raising his hand to slam all the lockers in his path.  
  
By the end of the day rumours were spreading all over not only the school, but the town. They all focused on Liz, on things she'd never do. When Liz was called into the principal's office and told that she was under investigation for cheating in everyone of her exams she crumpled into a crying ball on the floor, just in time to hear she'd been suspended indefinately.  
  
Her parents were called, she hoped she'd feel comforted by them, but when she saw the look on their faces she assumed that they'd believed some of the rumours going around. Jeff roughly picked her up off the floor and pulled her outside into the car by her arm. When they got back to the Crashdown her parents argued with her for over an hour telling her how disappointed they were, that she'd have to raise the baby alone, that she was irresponsible to be doing hard drugs at all, let alone when she was pregnant... She argued back for the first ten minutes but nothing she said convinced them of the fact that there was no baby, no drugs, no exam cheating, nothing. That it was all some cruel punnishment that she realised came from Max. Jeff and Nancy sent her to her room and she gladly went, relieved for the silence. When she lay down on her bed and started crying she heard the sound of her window going up.   
  
"Go away." she didn't even need to look up to see who was there. He was the only one who would come to her now.   
  
"You can't tell me what to do Elizabeth."  
  
"Michael i really don't want to hear how you feel about all these things i'm supposed to have done i've had enough for today. Take a number and yell at me tomorrow." He moved towards her bed silently.  
  
"I know that they weren't true baby... So should anyone who knows you. I know that Max has started every last one of those rumours, and for his sake i hope he doesn't come near me anytime soon." Liz slowly raised her head, blinking away tears.   
  
"Really?" her voice was croaky and the tears, still drying on her flawless skin made her look more delicate than he'd ever seen her look. Michael just held out his arms to her and she came into them, instantly feeling better that the most important person in her life believed her. It'd kill her if he hadn't. They fell onto the bed, and crawled under the covers. Liz asked Michael to take his clothes off and he was preparing to argue with her when she told him that she just needed to feel all of his skin aganst her. She proceded to take off her clothes and put them neatly next to the bed. When she crawled back under the covers she was startled by the warmth of his skin, almost burning her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him. He whispered in her ear, telling her that everything would be ok, that somehow they'd get through things together. He lulled her to sleep with warm thoughts of their future together.  
  
When Liz opened her eyes and focused on the fuzzy red numbers infront of her, suprised that it was only 4 am. She quietly rolled over and saw the beautiful shape of Michael's body and the sheet which lie on the bottom of his hip. The craving she felt shoot through her was not new. She'd felt it many times before when she was alone in her room and her hands wandered over her skin, stopping to touch her firm breasts only to continue down her body until she got to her pulsing centre. The craving she felt when looking at Michael's body however was so much stronger than anything she'd ever made herself feel. She moved again so she was lying on her back and slipped her hand down her body silently, feeling comforted by Michael's heavy breathing and the desire shooting through her body. Being careful not to move the bed, or draw Michael from his sleep she reached down to find herself dripping wet. It took all her self control not to moan when she slipped one finger inside her pussy. Moving it slowly she reached for her left nipple with her other hand, pinching it between two fingers driving more sensations towards her other hand. While she pumped one finger in and out of her wet pussy she made sure that her thumb grazed across her clit. She was getting closer to the stars when Michael moved in his sleep, rolling onto his back. The sheet moved slightly and she saw the very top of his legs. She found herself wishing the sheet would slip further down so she could see what she hoped would eventually be buried where her finger was right now. She kept moving her finger and thumb, trying to control her breathing, but she was so close to the edge now that she didn't care. Just as she thought she was going to cum Michael opened his eyes, woken by the movement the bed was now making and Liz's small groans and moans that she couldn't quite control. He had a look of shock on his face when he saw what Liz was doing, but she looked at him and pleaded  
  
"Stop staring and help me Michael. I want to cum for you so badly" Still shocked, but more than a little turned on by the sight infront of him he reached his hand over to her cunt. Moving her hand away he pushed his finger inside of her. She bucked and groaned as the larger finger stretched her just a little. He could feel she was close, the muscles clenching around his finger. Before she realised what he was doing he moved his head down to take her clit in his mouth. She screamed as he sucked her while fucking his finger in and out of her. Her orgasm suprised her and she grabbed at the back of his head to ensure he didn't stop sucking on her pussy until she couldn't stand it anymore. When she finally came down, Michael moved back up the bed. he grabbed the back of her head and forced his tongue down her throat in the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.   
  
"Fuck baby." Michael was still trying to catch up to the events he'd just experienced. Never in a million years had he thought Liz Parker would play with herself. Liz smiled at him a little sleepily.  
  
"Yeah Michael?" Instead of answering her straight away he pulled her into another kiss and they pulled each other closer. When Michael rolled over ontop of her he felt her sharp intake of breath as she felt his erection against her leg.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything Liz, but you made me so fucking hard waking me up like that." Liz gazed up at him, brushing a couple of strands of hair away from his face. "I'm going to be totally disappointed unless I feel you inside of me Michael." He looked at her and saw no fear or uncertainty. She wanted this completely.  
  
"I can't Liz... It's too soon for us.. It'll be your first time and you'll regret it... and..." Liz reached up and kissed him, effectively silencing him.   
  
"Michael I want you. Right now. I want you to be my first and only lover. I'm never going to regret this. Please Michael. I want you so much." Michael was about to give in when he thought of an important factor. "Liz i don't have any protection." Liz smiled at him for trying to protect her. "It's incredibly unlikely that i could get pregnant at this stage in my cycle Michael." He smiled... always the scientist. He asked her again if she was sure and she pulled him closer with her legs around his back. He stopped fighting against something they both obviously wanted and their lips met again. Liz felt him moving, touching every part of her body with his beautiful hands, his rings catching the moonlight coming through the window. She shivered feeling the metal against her skin and she arched her back up and groaned as he kissed her neck and ears. When he finally moved to her entrance he ask her again if this was what she wanted. She replied telling him she'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted to be one with him. He held her hand with his as he slowly moved inside of her. She expected to feel pain but was suprised when she only felt the incredible feeling of her body stretching to accomodate him. When he was fully inside of her she groaned, feeling more whole and complete than she ever had in her life. He started moving slowly, groaning himself at the feeling of being inside the woman he loved. Of being the first one she ever felt inside her. Once Liz was a little more used to feeling him inside of her she wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and urged him to go harder and faster. Michael was feeling the effect of being inside her tight pussy and was eager to fulfill her desire. As Michael pushed deeper and harder inside her Liz started to moan feeling her second orgasm approaching. Michael wasn't far behind her when she came, piercing his skin with her nails as he bit and sucked on her neck. She felt his cum shoot inside her, mixing with her own and she knew she'd never forget that feeling. As their breathing slowly returned to normal Michael released her hand and slowly pulled out of her body. He kissed the spot on her neck he'd gotten rough with, as if to soothe the skin and he looked into her eyes. "Liz?" She noticed the slight fear in his eyes, worried that she'd changed her mind, that she was wishing they hadn't done what they had.  
  
"God Michael, I love you so much." Their lips met again as he returned the sentiment. They cuddled closer and settled down to sleep again. Unaware of the disasters they would face the next day.  
  
TBC 


	3. Eternity Chapter Three

Sunlight streamed through the window as Liz woke to find herslef cuddles up with Michael in her bedroom. She smiled sleepily as she remembered the events of the previous night. She lay watching him sleep peacefully until 8 am, when out of habit she got up and took a shower. When she came back out Michael was just waking up, sitting against the head of her bed. She laughed when she saw his hair sticking up in all directions. He sent her an evil glare.  
  
"Quit it Parker. Not all of us can look perfect all of the time." Liz threw him a teasing smile. "Try for some of the time Michael" He moved faster than she knew he was capable and she found herself lying back on the bed with his heavy frame leaning over her. Taking the opportunity now that he was awake Liz leaned in and kissed him, savouring the taste of his mouth. He groaned when he felt her nail scratch lightly up his right side in a teasing gesture.  
  
"Parker..." He growled rather than spoke and it sent shivers through her.   
  
"Can I help you Michael?" She struggled to present the most innocent look she possessed but he wasn't fooled by it.  
  
"Don't even try that look Elizabeth. Behave or I'll....." A shrill beeping eminated from Michael's watch and spoilt the silence of the morning. Liz looked down, realising what the alarm must be for. Michael swore under his breath. "I'm sorry Liz, I didn't even think it might upset you."  
  
Liz gave him a weak smile as he rolled off of her. "It's ok Michael. You'd better get going. You can't afford to be late for school." He started to protest but she stopped him. "I'll be fine Michael. I've got some thinking to do anyway. I love you."   
  
"I love you too baby" They shared a passionate kiss goodbye and Michael retrieved his clothes, dressed and left via her window before anyone knew he'd been there. Liz lay back down on her bed and felt the memories overflow in her mind. They'd spent such an incredible night together. It'd made everything seem ok... sem perfect just for a while. Now she had to deal with the reality of the situation. She couldn't go back to school, at this rate she wouldn't graduate let alone go to college. Everything she had planned for her future was screwed. With a deep breath Liz decided it was time to face the dragon himself.  
  
TBC 


End file.
